It's Red Nice to Meet You
by millionyears
Summary: Red, a confused survivor travel around this dying planet upon arriving to what a purple google eyes refers as "Captainia". Well, he doesn't get well with him. But in contrary,gets along really well with the green, yellow, especially the blue one.
1. Chapter 1 : Red's Refusal Toward Captain

Hi ! I come up with new fanfic :D this chapter scene tack time after the death of the giant cancerous monster ( The spider like monster ) Maybe you should read Romantically Apocalyptic Comic to know what I mean.

Eh yeah, Red is my OC...I'll soon draw him, and paste the link on the story and also my profile.

Anyway, happy reading everyone :)

* * *

"From now on, you are one of my minions !"

Captain gives his mighty declaration at once-right after Red joined in the group since the death of the Giant Cancerous Monster.

" Wha- ? Why ? "

" Subject 7 - well known as Captain now. Wants all survivors that don't mind of his orders to join in...his...um...how shall I say this ? " Engie says. But...

" To serve and to do the best for your beloved leader ! " Pilot cuts in.

" What ? Why the heck I shall do your words ?! Why, suddenly you announce yourself as the leader ? " Red points when he is talking with his harsh refusal.

" Why not ? " Replies Captain easily.

" I am zee Captain, gonna do what to do ! So, as Captain, it is obvious that I need minions at their services ? Especially you, you're also a precious part of our champagne to bring the dreams come true ! "

Pilot is astonished, shaking on his feet with fingers entangled. He is in great happiness when his "superior" is talking. Engie and Red are looking at him-disagreely with the way he actually shouldn't react as. He looks more like a fangirl than the actual Pilot-Ninja, or like how Engie refers him as a ninja.

Red turns back his gaze to Captain.

" Look ! Whatever you say, to persuade me or even to force me-i never ever want to come in your inner circle, you got that ?! Never ever ! " Red walks away, and Captain's just looking at him disappearing into the fog that starts to shadowing the area.

" Maybe, it would be necessary for you if I get him back here ? " Pilot asks.

" No, it's okay. He can take care of himself" replies Captain back to Pilot.

Meanwhile, Red mumbles to himself about how stupid Captain is and how stupid he would be if he has joined in that stupid army of Captain's super stupid creation ?

As he walks further to the edge of the city, the fog is thickening too, makes Red less aware with any threat come for him.

* * *

Hehe, thank you everyone for kindly read my story. please be kindly leave any rewiews or even critics to me. I appreciate it a lot.

Thank you very mush everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2 : No Earthly Bits Were Left

New chapter :| I'm sorry for being such a horrible rushed writer...I made plentiful of mistakes before but I hope I've improved a bit. I am a lazy arse so please forgive me -,-

And I want to thank GelibeanH2O and Izzi89 for kindly left reviews ! whee ya ! Here you go, Happy Reading everyone :D

* * *

In the thick mist, when time is heading for evening and darkness is hollowing the area. The voices of what of those marked as mutated entities are getting more often to be heard, and also sound more threatening.

Though, these had failed to creep into Red. He still pisses with Captain's way to be 'dominant' among other. What he thinks, maaaybee;Captain is one of the million theories (inside his operating system) that cause the apocalypse.

" Great ! With your 'mighty' leadership, there is to no wonder, the humanity has gone FOR GOOD ! Scumbag like him shouldn't think higher than someone else ! Here, we're all created the same. One shall rule, I know. But hell if he is the actual leader ! Why the heck can his men receive commands without asking their leader's sanity at the first place?! "

It was a long complaint. Red has been used with a long complaint until he finally awaken from involuntary speeches just to be lost in nowhere. Although, it rarely happened back in past, or in the pre-apocalyptic era.

Sadly, it turns out to be...true. Literally, mind drowned himself and emerges back into a good conscious in the middle of a dried, no, more like a fried up park.

" Oh my God. What is this place...was this...was this a park...?"

He stays quiet and looks around him, until his sight notice a name board, big and still shining under the dead light of sun. Mount-Hatten Park. But, he sees more details under the biggest written name. "Under the management of the Good Corporation"

"Management by the G-Corp ? God must have hate us that he let demons summoned their business on the earth surface "

Aside from hatred for the G-Corp, he snaps his mind to a more earthly situation that was at least, ever existed in here once. He indulges himself to how wonderful the earth once, how this park was filled joy, picnics, children, games, and most of all, plants.

He adores plants more than human.

He remembers that he wasn't a scientist nor a plants lover experts sort of stuff but he loves plants ! He just loves it in every way, until the fantasized image poof away from his head, leaving him alone in the middle of a dessert like how life shows him what's real and what's not.

" Life, you are quite of a jerk" he murmurs under his breath.

Now that he realizes how alone he is actually, and could be also surrounded by threats, he sharpened his senses, gathering all noises and possible existences of any creature. He just hopes, and always hopes that it isn't a monster.

Suddenly, he hears a distance growl...which slowly turns into a roar.

' Maybe, it was just complaining for it's own satisfied hunger...'

" Eh, wait what ? "

Once more, the roar sounding, now it's bothering him. Picking up a feeling that the roaring creatures are probably following him now.

He looks around, he stands his ground and steady still. The creature roar again, now it's clearer than the two roars before. And also louder.

" This could be bad... " He says. Then, the creature gives out the loudest and the most harsh one in his roar, like reminding someone about territorial rules of it's.

Red steps once backward and carelessly steps on a piece of rusty metal stick. It so fragile that breaks because of Red's mass on it. The sound of breaking voice then the last voice Red can hear afterward, all thing suddenly comes to be silent.

* * *

Erp, that's all for today. Thank you very much for reading guys :D please be kindly leave and critics, reviews and pleny other things (?) I'm sorry, forgive me for getting over-excited.

And oh yeah, Happy evening too though :D


End file.
